trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Portobello Tigers Interview
Details Interviewee '- Craig Kelsey (Portobello Tigers) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 3rd October 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Portobello Tigers is next up and as you can see on Q17 this was sent before the season started. Cheers Craig for taking your time out between moving the furniture. ' '1. Who is Craig Kelsey? ' 25yrs old, from Kingston Upon Hull. Support Hull City AFC. Joined TM late on in season 10 after a stint at itsagoal.com, never looked back. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' I had stadium frills at the start and I went all out, now I realize that was a mistake although I still managed two 2nd place finishes in seasons 11 and 12. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' Yes, I went for all out TG and TD strategy. Some still say it’s not their preferred method and maybe the wrong way to do it. With a little luck from my YD it’s worked a treat. Although I feel I made my own luck. '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Get TM Pro! Assess your squad and establish your starting 11 and bench, be weary of old players and choose the right time to sell. Don’t go crazy on your stadium. Read the manual. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Yes and yes. I have pulled some right peaches over the last two seasons, well worth the investment. '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' What came first, the chicken or the egg? Both equally as important as each other. '7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' I work full time, but still manage to get online whenever I can. If there is nothing to do just check out the transfer market or re-scout players to find hidden skills. '8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' Who is Thomas? '9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' Tactics are important, I use what skills my players have and find the best attacking style and passing style for my team. I am starting analyze my opposition squad more and more although sometimes I find just changing personnel can get you a result. '10. What is the most important position and why? ' Not sure just yet, I’m still working that one out. Maybe a good centre back to hold your defence together although you do need a goal scorer, if you can’t score you can’t climb the leagues. '11. What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' Well for a good DC you’re looking at a strong physique and good marking, tackling, heading and positioning skills. Although more importantly, good professionalism. I am now looking for this in all of my players. '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' I am still working out the training side of the game. I have lv10 TG and coaches in the 80’s % but yet to find my best set up. I am always looking for better coaches (whilst I have the money). You can’t put a price on a good coach. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The TM season runs whether you’re online or not, this for me is the best thing about it. Other football games for your PC only run when you’re actually sat at your PC. '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' The ‘’New ME’’ is sounding more and more like a myth, if it makes things more realistic and I stop getting bummed 0-1 to bottom of the league then yes. '15. Felton, Phillips and Roberts are sold. Any more youths coming through with the same potential so I know if I need to have the chequebook ready? ' I have some more youths coming through the ranks, some from my YD and a couple of sound buys, my DR and DL have both have been put straight into the mixer and have been performing well so far. Won’t be selling either of these, they’re part of my U22 defence who will set me on the way for the next 5 years. I have started from the back and I am working from there. I splashed out $21m on a young Gk too; hopefully once fully bloomed he can be 30,000asi with good stats in key areas. '16. Do you feel you had to sell them to make your club better in the long run? ' There was no need to sell all three but for the strategy I am playing it was key to get funds in now and I didn’t want to build my team around one player. Now that I have cash in the bank I am planning my next move. I have already spent a fair bit but my squad taking shape. '17. Next season only a week away, where you happy with your performance season 16 and what’s the aim for you in season 17? ' Little late to answer this one but my aim is to win the league and at worst get 2nd. I’m top at the moment but it’s a marathon not a sprint. If you’re a betting man, back me for the title! '''18. This was your third season in 5.12 and you have been top 6 every time. Does it feel like a harder group for every season passing by? I wouldn’t say it’s harder but I have been in a transition period and my team is now ready to mount a challenge for the title. There are some good teams in my league and as expected they’re in the mix and chasing me for the title. '19. Where will we find Portobello in 5 season’s time? ' Not thought too far ahead but I want to be in Div 3 at least. '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Pulling a 20* youth I good, selling them for $350m plus is better but maybe winning my first league in Season 13. Looking to replicate that this season. Sometimes when times are hard, you make a change to your team and you pull out the result you want makes playing TM worthwhile.